Operation: Blind Date
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: After a series of bad dates, Angela wants to set Brennan up on a blind date with a friend, but when Booth hears about it, he gives Angela an offer she can't refuse.
1. The Idea

_Hi, everyone!! I'm back (hopefully for good this time, lol) Did ya miss me? :-p_

_Anyway, this is going to be probably four or five chapters or so, set after "Pain in the Heart" and I hope you all enjoy it!_

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please leave a review!_

* * *

_**Chapter One – The Idea**_

Angela Montenegro walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab at exactly eight-thirty on a Tuesday morning. She instantly sighed at the sight before her. Temperance Brennan, already dressed in her blue lab coat and working ponytail, sat on a stool on the platform, carefully examining a set of remains. Rather than heading to the Imaging Unit as she normally did, Angela ran her card through the security scanner and joined her friend by the body.

"Bad date?" Angela asked, taking a seat next to Brennan.

"What makes you assume that?" Brennan asked, never looking up from the mandible she was examining.

"You're not only here on time. You were here early," Angela pointed out.

"So?" Brennan asked. "I don't understand the association between my arrival time and my date last night."

"Sweetie, have I taught you _nothing_? Bad date means early to work. Good date equals _late_ to work," Angela explained.

"The fact that I didn't have sex with him doesn't mean the date was bad, and even I if _had_ had sex with him, I'm still fully capable of making it into work at my normal time," Brennan said.

"You're right," Angela said. "So the date went well?"

"No, it was awful!" Brennan exclaimed.

Angela sighed again. "What happened?"

"He thought I was a novelist," Brennan said.

Angela chuckled. "Bren, you _are_ a novelist, but it's okay. Admitting it is the toughest step," she joked.

"No, you don't understand. He thought I was _only_ a novelist," she said.

"You're right. I don't understand. I'm not seeing the problem, sweetie," Angela admitted.

"He found out about _this_ career, my first career. I was telling him about my life at the Jeffersonian, and he said he hadn't realized I did anything other than write books. The double career thing intimidated him. He bolted when he found out about my doctorate and realized how much New York Times bestselling authors, who also work with one of the most prestigious research institutions in the country, must make," Brennan explained, finally putting down the bone.

Angela's face twisted into a disgusted expression. "Ugh, he left because you were too _smart_ and _successful_? Jerk!"

"Anthropologically speaking, men like to appear superior to women and give off the illusion that they're necessary for a woman's well-being. My ability to financially take care of myself, not to mention my academic superiority, scared him away because he realized he wouldn't be able to appear in control of me," Brennan responded. "Statistically speaking, men also generally tend to date or marry someone in a lower socio-economic class than themselves."

"Yeah, okay, while I'm sure that's all true, you don't need to try to explain the situation with logic. He's a jerk, plain and simple," Angela said. Brennan locked eyes with her best friend.

"Yes," Brennan agreed.

Angela suddenly gasped. "Oh, Bren, I have the _best_ idea!"

Brennan's face fell. "Uh oh."

"No 'uh oh.' It's good. I promise," Angela said.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"I'm going to set you up," she revealed.

"Angela, no," Brennan immediately said.

"Sweetie," Angela started.

"No blind dates!" Brennan insisted.

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"I don't need your help," Brennan said.

"Yes, you do," she said. "Your date last night ran because he was intimidated by your success, the one before him just wanted a piece of your money, and the one before that was way too needy, and men think _we're_ the whiny ones," Angela said.

"And you're going to be able to help that how?" she asked.

"Sweetie, Hodgins and I know a lot of guys. I'm sure we can find _one_ who is single, independent, financially stable, and successful in his career," Angela said.

"Angela, I don't know," Brennan said.

"Come on…please?" Angela said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't like blind dates," Brennan said.

"But I know you, Bren. I'll pick someone good," Angela said, brushing some of Brennan's hair away from her face.

"I know you know me, but…" she started.

"Sweetie, I know what I'm doing. I just want you to be happy. Please let me help you be happy," Angela said.

"I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is," Brennan said.

"I know you are. Okay, let me rephrase that. I just want you to find love. I want you to have with someone what Hodgins and I have," she clarified.

"I don't need you to set me up! I'm fine," Brennan said.

"I know you're fine, but I want to do it anyway. You are going to have a date before the week is over. I promise," Angela said.

With that, Angela turned to head down the platform to her office. She couldn't wait to start thinking of guys for her best friend. If there was one thing Angela Montenegro loved more than art, it was dealing with ways of the heart, especially when Brennan was involved.

"Angela!" Brennan called.

"Smart, sexy, and successful, Bren. I'll find him," she said confidently.

"Talking about me?" Hodgins asked, walking up behind Angela.

"Not this time, honey, but follow me to my office. I may need your help with something very important," she said.

Hodgins got a wicked sparkle in his eye. "Right behind you, baby."

"It's not _that_ important!" Brennan called after Hodgins, but it was too late. He had already disappeared with Angela.

Brennan sighed heavily and pulled the magnifying device over to the skeleton to continue her examination. She heard someone swipe their card to join her on the platform, but she didn't look up. Booth pulled up a chair and sat down closely next to her, trying to keep his distance from the decomposing corpse in front of him.

"What'cha got for me, Bones?" he asked.

"Thanks to the results from Cam's tox screen, it seems relatively probable that the cause of death was an alcohol overdose," Brennan said.

"And what was the age range on this one?" Booth asked.

"Fifteen to nineteen," she replied with certainty.

"Great. Underage drinking," Booth realized. "Got an ID?"

"Not yet. All her teeth were pulled out, so we can't use dentals, and Angela's sketch isn't coming up with anything from the missing person database yet," she said. "This ID may take a couple more days. You have to wait a certain amount of time before reporting someone missing, and somebody doesn't want us to find out who this is."

"So is it murder?" he asked.

Brennan sighed. "The disposal of the body and the removal of her teeth suggests yes. However, the likely cause of death suggests a simple accident. It could go either way at this point."

"Okay," Booth sighed. "Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm," she acknowledged.

"I'm going to go talk to some of the business owners around where her body was found, see if they saw anything. Do you want to come?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not done with the examination yet, and then I have to clean the bones. You go ahead," she said.

"Are you okay, Bones?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "Why?"

"You just seem a little irritated, that's all. I was just wondering if it was because of the frustrating case or something else," he said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Okay. Just checking," he said.

Booth knew that she was lying. He stayed in his seat, looking at her, while she attempted to get back to work. She could feel him watching her and set the bone back down with a sigh.

"You won't be interested," she said.

"Try me," he smiled.

"It's Angela," Brennan revealed.

Booth chuckled. "What'd she do now?"

"My date last night was uncomfortable with my success in dual careers, and Angela's taken it upon herself to fix my recent pattern of bad dates," Brennan explained.

"How does she plan to do that?" he laughed.

"By setting me up," Brennan said.

"With who?" Booth asked.

"Someone smart, sexy, and successful," she said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"A blind date?" he asked.

"That's her plan," Brennan said with another sigh.

"And you don't like this idea?" Booth concluded.

"Of course not. Angela's…Angela. You should see some of the men she's dated," Brennan said.

"Her little black book doesn't hold any good prospects, huh?" he asked.

"I don't know what that means."

"Nothing," Booth said.

"Besides, I can get my own dates. I don't need help," she said.

Booth laughed. "Yes, you do."

"I do not!" she protested.

He laughed again. "Okay, Bones, let's reminisce, shall we? Do you wanna start with the cult member or the murderer?"

Brennan shot him a death glare, and his goofy smile disappeared.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to do it, just tell Angela no."

Brennan laughed. "You think I didn't already try that?"

"A blind date, huh?" he asked again.

"Yes," Brennan said with a defeated tone of voice.

"Want me to talk to her for you?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Is that what _you_ want?" he asked. Brennan just simply looked at him again. He smiled. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

_Next chapter should be posted soon. Don't forget to review!_


	2. The Proposition

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like what Booth and Angela come up with. _

* * *

**_Chapter Two – The Proposition_**

Booth left the platform and headed over to the Imaging Unit as Brennan went back to work on their latest victim. Angela sat at her desk looking through her address book. Hodgins had gone back to work shortly after learning what the "very important" task was, so Booth and Angela were alone.

"Hey," Booth greeted as he walked through the doorway.

"Hey, stud," Angela said with a smile. "Take a seat."

Booth sat on a chair opposite her desk. "So I just talked to Bones. Are you really trying to set her up?"

"You betcha," Angela replied.

"Well…have you found anyone yet?" he asked.

"No!" she admitted with exasperation. "I know plenty of great single guys, but none of them seem good enough for her."

"That's too bad," Booth said. Angela noticed that the tone of his voice hinted that he didn't really mean that.

"Why did you ask if I had found her a date yet? Do you know someone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Booth said quietly.

"Who?" she asked eagerly.

"Okay…look, Bones thinks I'm in here to talk you out of this blind date thing," Booth admitted.

"But you're not," Angela concluded.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "I think it's a good idea."

"Thank you! Hodgins thought I was being ridiculous, too," Angela said. "So who did you have in mind?"

"Me," he said.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I want you to set Brennan up on a date with me," Booth said.

"Really?" Angela asked. He nodded. "As much as I'm rooting for you and Bren to finally hook up, why don't you just go ask her yourself? This seems like the hard way to me."

"Because, I drew this stupid line between us about a year and a half ago, and I made the mistake of telling her that people who work in situations like ours shouldn't be together," he explained.

"Why in the world did you do _that_?" Angela exclaimed.

"It was right after the Epps case…the one where we almost lost Cam, and I was scared, Angela. The thought of losing Cam terrified me, but I was also afraid that if Bones and I ever got together, losing her would hurt a hell of a lot more. I mostly just said it to make myself feel better at the time. I forgot that Bones is so _damn_ literal sometimes, but anyway, if I asked now, she'd say no," Booth said.

"You're right," Angela said. "She probably would after you basically _told_ her to stay away from you."

"That's why the blind date. If you set us up, she won't know it's me until I pick her up," he said.

"True," Angela said, nodding.

"So what do you think?" Booth asked nervously.

"Booth, it's _perfect_! I can't believe that I didn't instantly think of you to begin with. That's so unlike me," she said.

"So you'll do it?" he asked.

"Absolutely! Oh, now I'm even _more_ excited about this!" she exclaimed.

"You can't tell her it's me," Booth reminded her.

"I know. I'll just make up a name or something," Angela said.

"No! Then she'll get mad at you and probably me for lying to her," Booth said.

"Okay, I'll figure something out. What do you need me to do?"

"I'll call you when I decide where to take her, and then you can just help her get ready," Booth said.

"Okay. How's Thursday?" Angela asked.

"Why Thursday?" Booth wondered.

"So I can make her tell me about it on Friday rather than having to wait the whole weekend for details," Angela said.

Booth chuckled. "Okay. Thursday it is."

"You better get planning," Angela said.

"Thank you, Angela," he said sincerely.

"No, honey, thank _you_," she said.

"What did I do?"

"You're absolutely the perfect man for Bren, and now, in ten years, when you've finally convinced her to marry you, I get to tell everyone at your wedding that I helped get you together."

Booth laughed again but stopped when he thought about what she had said. "Wait…ten years? Why would it take ten years?"

"I figure a year of dating, two of living together, two for you to actually get up the courage to ask Miss Antiquated Ritual to marry you, three for her to actually say yes, and then two more to actually make it to a wedding," Angela explained.

Booth opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she realized that might be more accurate than he'd like to admit. "I'll…talk to you later," he said.

She laughed. "You better make this date good!" she called after him as he left. "Smart, sexy, and successful…I knew I'd find him."

Once Booth left Angela's, he slyly looked into the main part of the lab to find out where Brennan was. He didn't want her asking how his talk with Angela went. She was sitting in her office, so Booth took the long way around the platform and exited out the main doors.

Cam walked into Brennan's office a short while later, gently tapping on the door before she entered the room.

"Hey, Cam," Brennan said.

"You look okay to me," Cam said.

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked.

"Angela told me earlier that she was too busy to work up a scenario on the Angelator because she had to help you," Cam said.

Brennan groaned. "I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her."

"What is she doing?" Cam said.

"She's got it in her head that she needs to find me a man," Brennan revealed.

"She wants to set you up?" Cam asked. Brennan nodded. "Let her!"

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Sure. Blind dates don't have to be a bad thing," Cam said, taking a seat.

"You've had them go well before?"

"My best friend in college set me up once. I was with the guy for four years," Cam said.

"Impressive," Brennan nodded. "What happened to him?"

"We went to different graduate schools on opposite ends of the country and decided a long-distance relationship would be too difficult," Cam said.

"That's logical," Brennan agreed.

"You know, blind dating really isn't that much different than internet dating."

Brennan laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm skeptical about the success rate for that as well," she said. "You really believe I should let Angela do this?"

"Absolutely," Cam said. "I never would've chosen my college boyfriend on my own. When I first met him, he seemed like the complete opposite of what I thought my type was. Sometimes it takes a friend to see something in you that you can't see yourself."

"That…somewhat makes sense," Brennan said. "Thanks, Cam."

"Sure," Cam said. "But you can tell Angela that if she decides to play Cupid instead of contributing to an investigation again, there will be consequences."

Brennan nodded. "I'll tell her."

Meanwhile, in another part of the lab, Hodgins was working at a microscope when Angela bounced up to him. She looked down at him with a huge grin on her face.

"I already gave you my address book, and no, I am _not_ going to help you pick out a boyfriend for your best friend," Hodgins said, never looking up.

"I don't need your address book _or_ your help," Angela said.

Hodgins finally looked up at his fiancée. "You found her a date already? It's not even noon yet."

Angela smiled. "I'm just that good."

"You look really happy," Hodgins noticed. "Who is it?"

"You can't tell anyone, _especially_ not Bren," Angela said.

"Uh oh," Hodgins said.

"It's Booth!" Angela whispered gleefully.

"How did I know that was coming?" Hodgins sighed. "Angie, you can't do this. I know you think they're made for each other, and who knows, maybe they are, but that's something for them to figure out in their own time. You can't risk their relationship for your own amusement."

"I'm not!" Angela said. "Booth came to me."

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah. That's right. _He_ talked to Brennan, _he_ found out about the date, and _he_ came to me to ask me if it could be him. The thought of setting her up with Booth honestly didn't even occur to me."

"Really?" Hodgins asked doubtfully.

"Swear," Angela promised.

"Okay," Hodgins said. "I guess I'll believe that."

"You know, I just wanted to set her up so she could have a nice evening with a good guy, and so far, it's turning out so much better than I imagined!"

"You _really_ didn't think about Booth? I assumed he would be your first pick," Hodgins said.

"I probably would've come to his name in my mind eventually, but he beat me to it," Angela admitted.

"Angie, if this backfires…"

"It'll be bad, I know, but Jack, it _won't_ backfire. It can't."

"Just because it can't doesn't mean it won't," he said.

"Ugh, you know what? You're too pessimistic. It'll go great, and they'll live happily ever after. You'll see."

Before Hodgins had time to respond, Angela's cell rang. She checked the caller ID and sprinted off to her office when she saw that it was Booth on the phone. Hodgins shook his head as she left, chuckling to himself slightly.

"What's up?" Angela asked.

"I just made reservations for the little Italian place downtown," Booth said.

"Garlic, Booth? Come on," Angela scolded.

"Would you relax? I _have_ been on a date once or twice before. I know what I'm doing," he assured her.

"Okay. You made it for Thursday, right?" she asked.

"Yes, at seven," he replied.

"Good job," Angela smiled.

"I'll be by to get her at six-thirty," he said.

"I'll make her beautiful," Angela promised.

Booth chuckled. "Like she really needs help with that."

Angela's face lit up. "Okay, that's just adorable."

"See you later, Angela," he said, embarrassed by what he had just said.

"Bye, stud," she said playfully and hung up. Hodgins appeared in her doorway.

"Stud?" he asked.

"You've got to stop hearing only the end of my conversations," Angela said, planting a kiss on his lips. "It was just Booth finalizing date plans."

"And _he _approached _you_?" Hodgins asked again.

"I swear!" Angela promised.

"Booth wants to go out with Brennan?" Hodgins asked.

Angela smiled. "Booth wants to go out with Brennan," she confirmed. "It's about time one of them admitted it."

"There's the Angie I know and love," Hodgins said, giving her another kiss. "You better hope this goes well."

* * *

_Coming Up: Angela helps Brennan get ready, and Brennan's date's identity is revealed._

_Reviews make me happy :-)_


	3. The Preparation

_Wow! 70 reviews in two chapters! I'm really delighted you're all enjoying the story. _

_I'm hoping not to leave you guys hanging with this story, but according to most weather stations, that Tropical Storm/probably soon to be hurricane near Cuba is headed straight towards us, so my computer use may be limited for a few days. I'm hoping that won't happen, though!_

* * *

_**Chapter Three – The Preparation**_

At noon on Wednesday, Angela walked in to her best friend's office to find her filling out paperwork on their case. Angela was wearing her jacket and carrying her purse, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Hey, sweetie. Pencils down. It's lunchtime," Angela said.

"I don't care," Brennan replied.

"Brennan, we're going out to lunch…now. Come on," Angela said.

"No. I can't go out. I just found minute stab wounds on the victim's ribcage. She didn't die of an alcohol overdose. She was stabbed to death. I have to fill out a new cause of death report, and you _have_ to get me an ID," Brennan said.

"Already did. Marissa Williams, age seventeen, showed up on the missing persons database late yesterday evening," Angela said, pulling a computer printout out of her purse. "Let's go."

"Yesterday? She's been dead for about a week. Who reported her missing?" Brennan asked, reading over the printout.

"Her older brother," Angela said.

"Why did he wait so long to call the police?" Brennan asked.

"Not your concern. That's for Booth to find out. Come on!" Angela said.

"Why are you so eager to get me out of the lab?" she asked.

"We have to go shopping," Angela revealed.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Because you need a new dress."

"Why?"

"Because you have a date tomorrow night. Up you go," Angela said, trying to pull Brennan up out of her chair.

"You actually found me a date?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, and don't sound so surprised."

"I don't need a new dress for that."

"Yes, you do," Angela said. "I'm thinking blue to bring out your beautiful eyes."

"It's just a blind date. That doesn't require new clothing."

"It does when it's the man of your dreams!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan chuckled. "The man of my dreams? Angela, who exactly am I going out with?"

Angela faltered for a moment, realizing she almost spilled her secret. "A friend of mine. I think you're going to like him. Please get a new dress!"

"Fine," Brennan said, deciding it was easiest to just humor her. "Let's go shopping."

"Yay!" Angela said, handing Brennan her purse. "I'll drive."

After a lunch in the food court of the local mall, Brennan was behind the curtain of a dressing room, trying on dresses as Angela handed them to her.

"Try this one, too, Bren," Angela said, passing a red dress through the curtain. Brennan snatched it out of her hand and sighed.

"This is the seventh dress you've given me to try since we walked in here," Brennan said.

"And eventually, we will find one good enough for the occasion," Angela said.

"It's hardly an occasion," Brennan said.

"Which one are you trying on now?" Angela asked.

"The black one," Brennan said.

"Let me see, please."

Brennan walked out in a simple, strapless black dress that fell to her knees and was decorated with lace around the bottom hemline and the bust line. Brennan looked skeptical, and Angela scrunched up her face.

"You're not actually going to make me buy this, are you?" she asked.

"No, of course not. It's too boring. Try again," Angela said, pushing her back in the dressing room.

"Angela, lunch hour ended ten minutes ago. We have a case to work on," Brennan said.

"Another couple minutes won't hurt. Try the purple one," Angela said.

"I don't think a couple minutes is an accurate assessment of how much longer we're going to be gone," Brennan said.

"Sweetie, I got it covered. Don't worry about it," Angela said. "Is the purple dress on yet?"

"Almost. Can you zip me up?" Brennan asked. Angela stepped into the dressing room and pulled the zipper up the back of the dress.

"Turn, please," she requested.

Brennan did as Angela said and turned to face her friend. She was now wearing a deep purple dress that fell just above her knees. The top part of the dress was form-fitting, with a thick, purple strap to cover one shoulder. Her other shoulder was bare. At the waist, the dress flowed into a looser-fitting skirt. Angela smiled. It fit her perfectly.

"That's the one!" Angela gasped.

"How can you tell?" Brennan asked.

"Because, sweetie, look in the mirror. You look hot! Don't you like it?"

"I do," she admitted, a small smile gracing her face. "Can I please stop trying on dresses now?"

"Absolutely! Go buy that baby!" Angela said.

"What…baby? I don't want a baby," Brennan said.

"The dress, sweetie," Angela clarified with a laugh.

"Oh…right. I'll be out in a minute."

After paying for the purple dress, Brennan and Angela headed out of the store. Brennan started towards the parking lot, but Angela grabbed her arm.

"Not quite yet. We have one more stop to make," she said.

"Angela! I'm needed at the Jeffersonian," she said.

"And you'll be back there soon. This will take five minutes," Angela insisted.

"Where are we going?"

"Victoria's Secret."

Brennan stopped walking. "Why?"

"To get you some lingerie to match that dress," Angela said.

"Why do I need special lingerie? No one's going to see it but you and me," Brennan said.

"You don't know that. You and this guy could really hit it off," Angela said.

"Enough to have sex on our first evening together?" Brennan asked.

"We've both done it before, so don't pull that innocent act with me, Missy," Angela said. Brennan sighed.

"Is there any possibility of talking you out of this?" Brennan asked.

"No," Angela said.

"Five minutes. That's it," she said.

Brennan spent the next day and a half working with Booth to wrap up the case on Marissa Williams. She had been at a party where another attendee had laced the drinks with alcohol, which explained her elevated blood alcohol level in the tox screen results. She had wanted to go home, but the boy she came with refused to leave. She ended up walking home alone and simply ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Late Wednesday evening, Booth and Brennan were in the interrogation room as the killer was escorted out by two other FBI agents. Booth paced around the room as Brennan pulled herself into a sitting position on the table.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah…I just hate it when I can't explain murder through motive. The guy had no motive. The killing was completely random," Booth said.

Brennan looked down. "I know…and I agree. So do you want to go to the diner? Pie usually makes you feel better."

"No, I think I'll just go home," Booth said.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked. "You haven't spent more than five minutes with me since yesterday morning."

"That's not true! I've been with you all day," he said.

"In a work capacity. We've been working. Did I do something?" she asked.

"No, Bones, you didn't do anything," he said, walking over to her. He curled his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I just feel like being alone tonight, okay?"

She shrugged. "Okay. I can understand that," she said. "See you tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

The next evening, Angela was over at Brennan's apartment, helping her get ready for the blind date. They were in her bathroom, and Brennan was sitting on a chair, while Angela did her hair and makeup. Brennan had tried to tell her that she could do it herself, but Angela had insisted on pampering her.

"Why won't you tell me his name?" Brennan asked as she helped Angela fashion her hair into an elegant up do.

"It was part of the deal. He didn't know your name if I didn't tell you his," Angela explained.

"Why would you do that?"

"So he couldn't Google you and find out all your secrets before the date," Angela said, quite proud of her spontaneously manufactured explanation as to why Brennan couldn't know her date's name.

"Oh, so he can just leave in the middle of the date instead?" Brennan replied.

Angela sighed. "He won't, sweetie. Trust me, Bren. This evening is going to be really great."

"I trust you," Brennan said.

"Then just relax and trust that I didn't set you up with some loser who is going to have a problem with your intelligence and success," Angela said.

Across town, Booth was putting the finishing touches on his own outfit. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the decade. He was really nervous about Brennan's reaction more than anything else. He knew she probably wouldn't like being deceived like this. He worried that she was going to refuse to go after finding out what he and Angela had done.

Booth checked his watch. He needed to be at Brennan's in fifteen minutes. He finished fixing his hair and grabbed his car keys and wallet. Booth picked up the daffodils he had bought for her earlier that day and took a deep breath.

_It'll be fine_, Booth told himself. _She won't get _that_ mad. It's just a date. Don't think of her as your partner. Think of her as the beautiful woman you've wanted to go out with for years._

That little pep talk only served to make Booth more nervous, so he made a vow to stop trying to make himself less nervous and just go pick her up. He shut off the lights, locked his door behind him, and headed towards the car.

Brennan laughed as the makeup brush tickled her face as Angela applied lavender eye shadow to her eyelids. "Are you going to stay here all night?" she asked.

"No, I've got a hot date of my own in an hour or so. Hodgins is making me dinner," Angela said. "But I expect full details tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Brennan said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. All finished. What do you think?" Angela asked, handing her a mirror.

Brennan laughed when she saw her reflection. "Is there any makeup left or is it all on my face?"

"What?" Angela asked. "You look good!"

"I look like a prostitute," she said.

"Oh, sweetie, you do not! You look glamorous. You're used to day makeup. This, my dear, is night makeup," Angela said. Brennan simply glared at her. "What happened to trusting me?"

Brennan's face softened. "Alright, I guess you know what you're doing."

Just as Brennan finished putting her earrings in, the doorbell rang. Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her to the door.

"He's here!" Angela squealed, looking through the peep hole.

"Are you going to let him in?" Brennan asked.

"Of course. Sweetie, I'd like you to meet your date for the evening," Angela said, smiling brightly.

Brennan waited by the couch, her nerves growing as Angela swung open the door. Her stomach twisted into knots when she saw that the man behind the door was none other than Seeley Booth.

* * *

_Yes, okay, I know I'm mean, but I'm hoping the next chapter will make up for the cliffhanger on this one ;)_

_Don't forget to review! _


	4. The Date

_To make up for the cliffhanger, this chapter is a few pages longer than the others have been. I tried to keep them all the same length, but there just wasn't a good stopping place. Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four – The Date**_

If looks could kill, Angela Montenegro would be on her way to the morgue right now. Brennan was looking at her with an 'I-can't-believe-you-did-this' glare while Booth waited patiently outside the door.

"Can I, uh, come in?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, Booth," Brennan said, shutting the door behind him. "Excuse us a minute. Make yourself comfortable."

Brennan walked out of the room and into her bedroom. Angela smiled at Booth and slowly followed her best friend.

"Sweetie…" Angela started, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed. "_He's_ my blind date?" Angela paused.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why would you do that? I mean, I expected this to be ridiculous, but…"

"It was his idea, Bren," Angela said, interrupting her.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"He asked me to let him be your blind date when he came to talk to me Tuesday morning," Angela explained. Brennan paused as she thought about what Angela had just told her.

"Why would he do that?" Brennan asked. Angela chuckled.

"Because he's crazy about you! He likes you, sweetie."

"So why didn't he just ask me himself? Why did he feel the need to be sneaky? He must have known I wouldn't react well."

"He was afraid you'd say no," Angela explained, sitting on Brennan's bed. "Something about a line he drew…or something."

Brennan nodded and joined her on the bed. "That's right. He told me that people who work in high-risk situations like our jobs required shouldn't enter into romantic relationships with one another, that there had to be a line."

"Well, whatever it was, he wants to cross it. He was just afraid you wouldn't be with him," Angela said. "So he asked me to help."

Brennan and Angela sat in silence for a moment as Brennan thought about what was going on.

"So what do I do?" she asked. Angela smiled.

"Go out with him. See what a date with Seeley Booth is like. I think you like him more than you realize," Angela said.

"What if it goes badly? You were afraid to date your coworker," Brennan countered. Angela nodded.

"But I took the chance anyway, and look how happy I am with him now," Angela said, smiling. "I want that for you, Bren, and I think, if you let it happen, you could have that with Booth."

Brennan took another minute to think it over. Her mind was telling her no, but her heart was telling her to go for it. She sighed, trying to decide which internal voice she should listen to, and looked at Angela.

"If you two ever do something like this to me again…" Brennan started.

"We'll suffer endlessly, got it. Does that mean you're going?" Angela asked.

Brennan took a deep breath. "Yes," she said. Angela squealed.

"Okay, I'll stay in here until you leave. Go have fun!" Angela said.

Brennan walked out of her bedroom and joined Booth by the front door.

"I'm sorry about that," Brennan said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've just asked you out myself," Booth said.

"This is fine, Booth," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "These are for you."

He held out the daffodils, and she smiled as she took them from his hands. She raised the yellow petals to her nose and sniffed them. "Thanks," she said.

Booth looked her over from head to toe as she admired the flowers. Her hair was pulled up, her makeup was flawless, the purple dress looked amazing on her, and her silver heels made her just about even with his height.

"You look…really pretty, Bones," he said.

"You look very nice as well," she said. He was wearing a black suit with a bright, light blue tie.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes. Angela can put the flowers in water for me," Brennan said. She laid the flowers on the counter and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

Booth led her out by placing his hand on her back, like always. This time, however, his gentle touch sent shivers up her spine. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. When Brennan looked at Booth, she noticed that he looked unusually tense at the wheel.

"Booth?" she said.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked.

"You're acting kind of weird," she said bluntly.

He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I know. I'm…nervous."

"Why?" she laughed.

"Because…I'm on a date…with you," he explained.

"I make you nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bones. This is new territory for us. You're telling me you're not even a _little_ bit anxious?" he said.

"Maybe a little," she admitted with her own nervous giggle.

"I knew it," he smiled.

"Do you think we can forget about this new social context and just be us?" she asked. "I don't like this awkwardness between us."

"Sure," Booth said. "Just us."

They started off dinner by talking about their recently wrapped up case, but the conversation quickly turned more personal. They chatted about her family and the recent renovation to his apartment buildings. The awkwardness was gone, and they were just them. Just Seeley and Temperance.

"How's Parker doing?" she asked after their food had been delivered.

"Oh, great. He's so excited to be out of kindergarten and starting first grade in September. He really wants to learn how to read. He can do it with some help, but he wants to be able to read on his own," Booth replied with a smile.

"Do you get to see him much during the summer?" she asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit. I'm actually taking him to Disney World in three weeks. He's never been before, and I decided to actually use some of my vacation time."

"I'm glad you get to spend time with him while he's not in school. I know how much you miss him sometimes," Brennan said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I do," Booth agreed. "So how's the new book coming?"

"Good," Brennan said. "Although, it's kind of difficult to write."

"How so?" he asked.

"You're not getting story details," she said.

"Come on, Bones!" he exclaimed.

"No," Brennan said, holding her ground.

"Please?" he asked again, putting on the charm smile.

"I decided to base Kathy's new case on the Gormogon case," she revealed.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I haven't done a conspiracy story like that yet, and it certainly was a fascinating case."

"Yeah, with a crappy ending," Booth said.

"Hence the difficulty with writing it," Brennan said.

"What about Kathy and Andy, huh? What are they up to?" he asked, a grin on his face. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"I guess you'll find out when the book comes out."

"Bones…" he protested.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did," he smiled.

"You set this thing up with Angela on Tuesday, right?" she asked, ignoring his smartass response.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Is that why you basically avoided me for two and a half days?" she asked.

"Maybe," he admitted. "I wasn't sure how to act since I knew what was being planned, and I knew you didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I just wanted to make sure," she said.

They left the restaurant around nine and climbed back into his SUV.

"What now?" she asked as he turned the car on.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"We could've had dessert in the restaurant," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't have _good_ ice cream," he said.

"Okay, ice cream sounds great…but I'm paying for dessert."

"Deal," he smiled and began to back out of his parking space.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at a table outside an ice cream parlor. Brennan was licking at a simple strawberry sugar cone, while Booth had a mixture of chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, brownie bits, and a dessert cherry in a gigantic chocolate-dipped waffle bowl.

"All that sugar is going to make you sick," Brennan said as Booth placed another large spoonful in his mouth.

"Want some?" Booth asked, holding out his spoon.

"I've got my own, thanks," she said, holding up her cone. "Is this what you meant by the _good_ ice cream?"

"Yeah. Fancy restaurants don't normally have sprinkle, brownie sundaes," he said. "Come on. You sure you don't want just _one _bite?"

She giggled. "Okay," she agreed.

She allowed him to feed her a bite of his chocolate concoction and almost coughed at the intense sweetness that filled her mouth once he pulled his spoon away.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's all yours," she said, going back to her own dessert.

Booth chuckled and started eating again. After a few bites, a bit of chocolate syrup dribbled onto his chin, eliciting another giggle from Brennan.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got some chocolate…" she said, gesturing to her own chin.

Booth used his finger to try and clean the chocolate off his face, but after missing twice, Brennan reached over and used her index finger to wipe up the spill. Booth immediately dropped his spoon into his ice cream and caught her wrist with his hand, dragging her finger into his mouth. Brennan's breath hitched as she felt Booth's cooled tongue swirl around her finger. His eyes remained locked with hers as he licked the chocolate off her finger and sucked on the digit for another moment longer, tasting her skin. He released her finger from his mouth and rubbed his thumb against her wrist before releasing her arm as well. She automatically smiled in response, and they finished their desserts in silence, watching the clouds travel across the full moon above them.

"Booth," Brennan said as they climbed back into the SUV. "Why is there a cooler in your backseat?"

"That has a bottle of wine in it," he revealed.

"For tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's time for Phase Three of date night."

"Which would be?" she asked.

"Wine and DVDs at your place," he revealed.

"Why my place?" she asked.

"Because you finally broke down and got that flat screen, so you have a better TV than I do," he said.

"Fair enough," she said. "You rented movies?"

He turned and grabbed the Blockbuster bag from the backseat. He pulled out a copy of the 1941 film, _The Maltese Falcon_.

"Since you said you've never seen it before, and it's a mystery classic," he explained. He then pulled out _The Wizard of Oz_. "And this since you told me you loved it as a little girl."

She smiled and took the DVDs from his hands. "I can't believe you remembered that. We talked about this movie months ago."

"I remembered," he smiled, starting up the engine.

They walked in to her apartment around nine forty-five. Angela had placed the daffodils in a clear vase and wrapped red and pink ribbons in a bow around the glass.

"Do you mind if I go freshen up a bit?" Brennan asked, pointing to her bathroom.

"Not at all. Are the glasses in the same place?" he asked, holding up the bottle of red wine.

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

When she returned, Booth had already settled on the couch and had the first DVD loaded and waiting. His jacket and tie lie on the arm of the couch, and he had poured each of them a glass of wine. He looked over at her to find that she had taken her hair down and removed all her makeup and jewelry. She slipped her shoes off and walked over to the couch.

"What?" she asked when she caught him staring at her.

"You took your makeup off," he said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," she said. A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh, should I have left it on?"

"No! You look beautiful," he said truthfully. "I don't think you should ever wear makeup if you look like that without it."

She rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she told him.

He chuckled. "I know…but you do look beautiful. Sit down."

She sat close to him on the couch but far enough away so that they weren't touching. He handed her a glass of wine and started the film.

About twenty minutes later, he glanced over at her to find that she had her arms wrapped around her stomach and her legs drawn up close to her body, her feet resting on the couch. Little raised bumps covered her skin, and he realized she was cold. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. His touch startled her, but she slipped her arms into the sleeves and laced his fingers with hers, moving a little bit closer to his place on the couch.

"Thanks," she mumbled softly.

"Looks good on you," he replied, slowly dragging his thumb over the soft skin on her hand.

It didn't take long for Brennan to scoot even closer to him. He reached his arm around her body and held her, and she cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The room was dark except for the television, and the wine lay long-forgotten on the table in front of them. Booth rested his feet on the table, while she stretched her legs over the couch cushions.

Brennan felt safe as Booth held her to his body. She couldn't remember when she had last felt this calm and relaxed, especially around a man she was dating. Sometime throughout the night she had realized that Angela was right. She did like him a lot more than she ever realized. She also considered the fact that Cam was right as well. If Booth and Brennan had left it up to themselves, they might never have gone on a date. It took a friend to get them to see what they couldn't see themselves, at least in her case, anyway.

While Brennan was feeling safe and content, Booth was still as nervous as he was at the beginning of the evening as he wrapped his arm around Brennan. He didn't want this to be a one night occurrence. He wanted to take her out again, be her boyfriend, and he didn't know what she was thinking or how she felt about the situation. For that reason, he was also fighting the urge to tilt her chin up slightly and kiss her softly on her mouth. As he was contemplating just how he could work a kiss into their date that night, he felt her pick her head up and tap his shoulder lightly.

"Yes?" he whispered, turning his head to look at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for a really…lovely evening," she whispered, smiling at him. "I haven't had that in a while."

"I'm glad you're having fun, but I don't want this to be our only…lovely evening," Booth said. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Brennan said, pretending to mull it over. "That we've finally found something we won't bicker about."

He chuckled as she continued to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they slowly moved together, eyes drifting shut. Their mouths met in a soft and hesitant kiss. Her lips were warm against his, and Booth curled his hand around her cheek, opening his mouth beneath hers. She followed his lead and sighed when his tongue brushed her lips and curled around her own tongue.

They kissed throughout the ending of the movie, arms tangling around one another. Their kisses grew in intensity until they were wet and deep, allowing Booth and Brennan to pour three years worth of hidden feelings into them. The DVD on the screen had taken itself back to the main menu, but the couple on the couch didn't notice and continued to lose themselves in one another.

He rested his forehead against hers after they finally pulled apart. He stroked her cheek, and her eyes remained closed, soaking in the feeling of his skin against her face. She finally opened her eyes to look up at him, and they shared a smile and another quick kiss before Booth got up to change the DVD.

When he returned to the couch, she kissed him again and lay down across the couch, laying her head in his lap. He chuckled and began playing with her hair and lightly stroking the skin on her neck. Booth thought about how glad he was that she was comfortable enough with him to act like this, and he slowly caressed her arm as they started watching the second movie.

* * *

_One more chapter left after this! _

_So what'd you think of their date? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know :-)_


	5. The Next Morning

_Well, we've reached the end of this story. I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

_**Chapter Five – The Next Morning**_

Booth woke up the next morning as the sun was rising outside. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he adjusted to being awake. His first thought that morning was that his bed felt a hell of a lot different than he remembered it.

Then the brunette curls and milky white skin in front of him came into focus, and he remembered that he was still on Brennan's couch. He watched her peacefully breathe in and out as he quickly remembered what had happened the night before.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Brennan had rolled onto her back to look up at him. After leaning into a very uncomfortable position to reach her lips and kiss her some more, they had gone back to watching her favorite childhood film. Around the time Dorothy and the gang reached Emerald City, Booth realized that she had fallen asleep, her head still in his lap. He had shifted her head onto a pillow and lay down behind her, slinging an arm over her waist. Before the movie was over, he had joined her in a deep and serene slumber.

Sometime throughout the night, he noticed, she had switched positions and was now facing him instead of the television set. He reached over Brennan carefully and grabbed the remote from the table to hit the power button before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.

As he considered how angry she'd be if he woke her up for a little mid-sunrise kissing, he admired how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Her hair fell around her relaxed face, and her chest strained against the purple fabric of her dress as she breathed deeply. He brushed some hair out of her face, and she snuggled into him in an act of unconscious response.

Booth felt his pants tighten as the long, slender legs tangled up with his moved against him. Brennan let out a little sigh of comfort and tried to roll over, unaware in her sleeping state that she wasn't on her bed. Booth reacted quickly and grabbed her before she fell off the couch. She woke up with a gasp.

"Booth?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I'm right here," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You're a restless sleeper," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss and secured her position on the couch. "What time is it?"

"A little after five," he replied. "The sun's coming up."

"It's early," she mumbled.

"Yes," he said, kissing her cheek.

"We fell asleep watching the movie," she concluded.

"You did," he said. "I just followed your lead."

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his chest before leaning in for a deep, slow kiss. He instantly tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning," she said when they pulled apart.

He smiled. "Good morning."

They immediately began kissing again, and he pulled her body as close to his as he could. Their kisses started off slow and sweet but soon became heated. While they kissed, Booth eased her shoulder off the couch so he could slide his suit jacket off her body. She let the coat fall to the floor and pulled his shirt from his waistband. Brennan began to slowly undo the buttons, letting her fingers caress his chest more and more with each opened button, and he firmly sucked on her lower lip.

"Do you have a condom?" she breathed as his lips began to caress her neck.

He stopped kissing her when he realized that he didn't. "Shit," he said.

She sighed. "I'll take that to mean you don't."

"You don't have any here?" he asked.

"It's not like I've needed them lately," she said. "Do you think I just keep them on hand? Besides, those things come in sizes, Booth."

"So what now?" he asked.

They each took a minute to think about it. Brennan looked into his eyes and said, "I've got birth control covered."

He smiled. "Of course you do."

"And I don't have any kind of sexually transmitted disease," she continued. "Do you?" He looked appalled that she would even ask that.

"No! Bones, no diseases here," he said. "I promise."

"So, logically, if we don't need to worry about getting pregnant or transmitting any kind of infection through sexual intercourse, we could…" she started.

"Do it anyway?" he asked.

Brennan nodded and looked into Booth's eyes, waiting for his response. He held her gaze for a few moments before leaning down to kiss her again. She finished removing his shirt and the tank top he wore underneath it, and his hands traveled to her back, tugging the zipper of her dress down its tracks. Brennan undid his pants and continued to kiss him as he dragged the strap of her dress over her shoulder.

Booth finally pulled his lips away from hers when he sat up to slide her dress and his own pants off their bodies. He remained sitting as his eyes traveled over the lacy, dark purple strapless bra and matching panties. He lay back down and rested a hand on her hip while placing gentle kisses to the top of her breasts.

"You look really sexy in that lingerie, Bones," he said, rubbing his thumb against the material of her panties.

"You can thank Angela for that," Brennan said.

"Why?" he chuckled, kissing her bare stomach.

"I swore I wouldn't sleep with a blind date on our first evening together, and she made me go to Victoria's Secret anyway," Brennan explained.

"Hmm," Booth said, his lips continuing their descent on her body. "Guess we'll have to thank Angela for a lot of things."

"I guess so," she agreed, pulling his head back up to kiss his mouth.

"And technically," he said, going back to kissing her stomach and hips. "This is our first morning together, not our first evening."

"True," Brennan realized, curling her fingers into his hair.

Booth stretched back out on the couch behind her, and they kissed for a long time as they finished undressing each other and ran their hands against the other's warm skin, memorizing the curves and contours of the other's bodies.

"Booth," Brennan said as she suddenly pulled away from him. "Do we have the right kind of connection?"

"For what?" he asked, completely confused.

"Making love," she answered. "You said that every once in a while two people meet and their connection is more than just physical."

"That's right," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It's just…I don't think I've ever experienced sex as making love before, and I was curious to know if that's what I'll be doing with you and if we have the right kind of relationship for that."

He kissed her softly as he realized she was worried about whether they'd be able to break the laws of physics together. "What do you think?" he whispered.

"I think we might, but I'm still not sure if I completely understand what it all means. What do you think?" she replied.

"We may not know for sure until it happens, but I think you and I will definitely be able to make love," he told her.

She smiled and began kissing him again. They kissed for several more minutes as he tenderly touched her breasts. Booth finally ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips, pulling her on top of him and shifting so he lay on his back.

"If we're gonna stay on the couch, you get on top, okay, baby?" he asked.

She leaned down and kissed him. "Okay, but don't call me baby."

He kissed her and smiled, deciding to annoy her a little bit. "Sorry, cupcake."

She laughed. "That's even worse!"

He stifled a mischievous chuckle and held onto her body, slowly stroking up and down her sides. "Well, princess, what would you like me to call you?"

"Why do you have to call me anything?"

"Because, sugar lips, I need a nickname for you."

"You've already given me a nickname," she said, kissing him again.

"I can't call you Bones _now_. Not while we're…being intimate," he said.

She laughed again. "Why not?"

"Because…it's not an intimate kind of nickname."

"Yes it is. Every other man in my life has called me Tempe, or, despite my protests, some variation of those awful pet names, and all of those other men have ended up hurting me or leaving me. You should call me something different, something nobody else ever has, because _you're_ different," she said. "Use the nickname you've already given me."

Touched by her words, he leaned up and kissed her softly. He lay back down with a wicked grin on his face. "Can you say it? Just…for my own amusement."

She rolled her eyes. "I want you to call me Bones."

He laughed and clapped his hands together. "I _knew_ you liked that name!"

She smiled. "It grew on me."

Booth looked up at her smiling face and noticed that the sunlight from the balcony window was framing her naked body, making her look like an angel. He grabbed her face and pulled her down, meeting her halfway for another kiss. As their lips and bodies came together, Booth decided that this was definitely the best semi-blind date he'd ever been on.

Some time later, while Booth was in the shower, Brennan walked in to her bedroom wearing nothing but the suit jacket she had slept in the night before. She began pulling clothes out of her closet, planning her work outfit for the day. She heard the shower go off across the hall and knew it was almost her turn for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Booth walked to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything but his unbuttoned jacket. She was looking through her jewelry box, picking out a pair of earrings to go with the clothes lying across a chair. He left his towel on the floor outside her room and walked in.

"Hey," he whispered. She turned to face him, and he slipped his hands inside the jacket. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her ass.

"Hey," she smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, using his head to gesture towards her clothes.

"I have to go to work. It's seven. I'm usually at the Jeffersonian in half an hour."

"And what time does everyone else get there?" he asked.

"Cam's in by eight-thirty and likes everyone else to be there by nine," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"See? Nine…you've still got two hours!" he said, trailing his hands over her body. "Besides, be a little late. Making love with you is more important than either of us being prompt."

"It is, is it?" she replied, smiling playfully.

"Definitely," he smiled. "Ready for round two?"

"You'll need another shower," she pointed out as he slowly began to back her up towards her bed.

"I'm good with that," he said. He pushed the jacket off her body and laid her back onto the mattress. He placed his hands on the bed, one on each side of her, and hovered above her. "Round two?"

"Yes," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

It was almost nine on the dot when Temperance Brennan finally walked in to the Jeffersonian Institute. She went straight to her office, as always. Cam checked her watch as Brennan arrived as Hodgins gave Brennan an unnoticed look of suspicion. Angela Montenegro was, of course, already sitting in Brennan's office, waiting for her arrival.

"Sweetie! Oh my gosh, where have you been?" Angela exclaimed as Brennan walked in. Angela was lounging on her couch.

"I'm on time," Brennan replied, hanging her coat on its rack by the door.

"No, for a normal person, you're _barely_ on time. For my best friend, you're about two and a half hours late!" Angela said. "What did you do, Bren? Spend all morning making passionate love to Special Agent Sexy?"

Brennan looked at Angela. "Yes," she said simply.

Angela's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wh…I was kidding. What?" she exclaimed.

"He liked the lingerie," Brennan said. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem…but…_seriously_?"

"Yeah," Brennan shrugged. "He said I looked sexy in it."

"No, not about that. Are you serious about the you and Booth having sex part?"

Brennan pulled on her lab coat and shot her friend a smile. "Good date equals late to work, right?"

* * *

_I know the whole protection conversation before sex is often skipped in fanfiction or considered a killjoy, but I just think these two are way too smart and responsible to not discuss it beforehand, so I hope it didn't ruin the scene too much. And in case anyone was wondering, I __had Booth jokingly call Brennan "cupcake" cuz that's what Ryan calls Tempe in Kathy Reichs's books._

_Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, especially those of you who have reviewed every single chapter! How about one more review for old time's sake?_


End file.
